Protean
Christof receives this Discipline for free after his very first single player mission as a vampire -retrieving the fragment of the Book of Nod. It is not a Brujah Clan Discipline, but Pink and Wilhem start with it. Erik the Gangrel of course starts with it. There is a Tome in NY Sewers 2. Eyes of the Beast :5 blood. The only Protean skill with a prerequisite: 25 Perception Eyes of the Beast makes a red animation and light source under the character's feet, with the duration and intensity of the light increasing with points spent. Most buffs are removed if the character dies, is revived, the game is reloaded or the character moves to another zone, but Eyes of the Beast continues until its duration is expired, regardless of these things. Feral Claws :10 blood. 5 blood at four and five dots Feral Claws begins at 15 Aggravated damage, and gains 5 Aggravated each level, up to 35 Aggravated damage. Earth Meld :15 blood. 10 at four and five dots Perfect safety (other than attacks which were already started before the discipline was activated) and a regeneration of one point for each dot in the discipline, each one and three quarters of a second. There is no maximum duration; the spell is cancelled by moving forward. If the caster is the only ally, or the only one not in torpor, all enemies that were attacking the character cease and (attempt to) go back to their normal standing positions; summoned pets stand in place and will fade at the expiry of their duration. There is no way to cast while moving, so the initial animation is always of the standing character 'flattening out'. But since the cancellation is always the character moving, the animation is always, the character unflattening and gliding forward, since they are given no walking animation during this. The character is not only invulnerable, but will not aggro other creatures, during this unflattening-gliding, so this can be used to gain an additional measure of safety (about three feet, to be exact) against whatever aggro caused Earth Meld to become necessary. And of course, running back out of aggro range of unexpected or otherwise overabundant enemies before casting Earth Meld is a prudent precaution, if possible. It is worth a save and reload to witness the animation, even if neither this discipline nor Shape of the Beast are desired Shape of the Beast :20 Blood. 10 at 4 and 5 dots Shape of the Beast's wolf form never goes above 20 Aggravated damage, nor does it add stats, it just gets longer duration. It adds run speed, and this stacks with Celerity's bonus Form of Mist :25 blood. At 4 and 5 dots it is lowered to 20 blood Another tactical skill like Earth Meld, but more similar to Auspex's Astral Projection Form of Mist rounds out the skill group. What notion of possible harm the developers could imagined it would have caused to give this a longer duration, one can only speculate. Along with Astral Projection, it is definitely in the running for weakest fifth skill, especially when the cost is considered. Category:Disciplines Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guide Category:Lists Category:Aggravated Damage